No Reason
by Cykotyks
Summary: A beginning collection of RenjiIchigo and IchigoRenji [FruitShipping!] drabbles. Enjoy! :3
1. Lucky

"No Reason" refers to this first drabble, and how it seems like the less reasons you have to be in love (besides, well, love), the stronger the relationship seems to be. It also refers to the fact that I have no reason to write these drabbles, but I do anyway, and I'm sharing them with everybody because I may as well entertain you all n.n

All of these have no relation to each other unless stated.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing D:  
**Title**: Lucky  
**Summary**: Ichigo musing about his relationship  
**Rating**: K+ to T (I only used one cuss word! Yay me! XD)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Words**: 532  
**Dedication**: All of my reviewers of my other stories x3 Thanks for putting up with me XD

* * *

When he thought about it, there was no reason to it. They were both volatile, headstrong, stubborn, and acted like squabbling teenagers for the most part. With anybody else, their similarities would've repelled them right off (and they almost did), but Ichigo had found the difference that intrigued him. 

Renji was _happy_.

It was a playful mischievousness, really, but even those cat-like smirks held an aura of glee. He could laugh and crack jokes in serious situations. And even if he was trying to hide an anxiousness, it was still a smile. It was a smile that said "I may be scared shitless, but that's not gonna stop me."

It was a smile that spread.

For the longest time, Ichigo could only act cold, closed-off, and anti-social. Nobody but his family and Tatsuki had ever seen his real smile – they had all seen a fake, tense, and empty one if they had ever seen one at all. Happiness was something he had given up on after his mother died. He had assumed responsibility and bore the weight of her death all alone, refusing to let anybody tell him otherwise.

And then Rukia had come. She was just as headstrong and stubborn as Ichigo, which he had found interesting in the girl, but she annoyed the crap out of him otherwise. He put up with it though, and pretended he liked her as something more than his nakama. He hadn't known any better.

But he found himself making excuses to stick around the redhead, to work with him as much as possible. He told himself it was because they worked well together. He couldn't be _attracted_ to the man – he was annoying, idiotic, crude, and, well, another guy.

There was no reason.

Except when Renji smiled at him for nothing but the sake of smiling.

Except when Renji called him an idiot or a moron purely out of affection, and he knew it.

Except when Renji grabbed his shivering hand as they waited at a corner on the sidewalk because any sort of public display always and without fail made him blush furiously.

Except when Renji crawled onto the couch with him as he napped simply to cuddle up, enjoy the close warmth, and join him in sleeping.

Except when Renji passed him notes in the library with a stupid little picture, to which he would respond by drawing on it and passing it back, which always started a war and always ended in something utterly idiotic.

Except when Renji interrupted his homework by sneaking up behind him, wrapping his arms around him to give him a hicky or three on his neck and nothing else, with "I like the way you taste" being his only excuse. 

Except when Renji pulled him into the bathroom after class, shoved him against the wall and made out, leaving him with just barely enough time to run to his next class, disheveled and red in the face.

Except when Renji took the same pleasure from being on the bottom as from being on the top and never ever faked anything.

But really…there was just no reason they were in love.

They were just lucky.

* * *

_"We're the lucky ones..." -- Cold Case, Forever Blue_

* * *

Nakama: translated as "friend," I think connotated with "teammate" and/or "ally" 


	2. Mistletoe Mishap

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xP  
**Title**: Mistletoe Mishap  
**Summary**: Ichigo forced into Christmas traditions xD  
**Rating**: K+ to T (depending on how you look at it)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Words**: 252  
**Dedication**: Mister Scrooge and The Grinch? XD They needed boyfriends like Renji :3

* * *

"It's a parasitic plant and a stupid tradition."

"Scrooge."

"Bah humbug – now take it down!"

"Not until you kiss me."

"No. I'm not going to kiss you under the damn mistletoe. And don't even think about putting it above our bed!"

"Aiya, Ichi-chan… You need to get into the Christmas spirit."

"I've been spastically dragged from store to store for the past three weeks by Rukia. I've been shoveling snow for the past week and a half. Our Christmas tree is cursed, and the wrapping paper hates me. It's amazing I haven't banned you and Rukia from my house!"

Renji frowned, then got up and walked off.

"Eh? Hey—where're you going?"

"Out." And the door shut.

Ichigo huffed. "Dammit."

* * *

Hours later found the orange-haired man napping on the couch, snuggled face-first against the back of it, arms wrapped around a pillow. Renji smirked.

"Ichigo…" he whispered, brushing his lips against Ichigo's exposed ear.

Ichigo's ear twitched and his brown eyes slowly slipped open as he turned his head to face his disturbance. "Nnngh?"

Renji kissed him.

Ichigo indulged in it for a split second before biting down hard on the red-head's lip and pulling back just enough to glare at him and ask, "Where's the mistletoe?"

Renji grinned. "Dammit," he laughed, unclipping the mistletoe ornament from his hair-tie. "I still got ya."

Ichigo shoved the older man away. "That shouldn't even count, cheater."

"Cheater, cheater, berry-eater?"

"It's pumpkin-eater, boke."

"Not in my case," Renji said, crawling onto the couch with him.

* * *

_There is however, one teeny, tiny, Christmas tradition that I find quite meaningful... Mistletoe. So pucker up and KISS IT, Whoville!_ -- The Grinch (Jim Carrey), "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"


	3. Addicted

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing D:  
**Title**: Addicted  
**Summary**: Renji's POV, linked to "Lucky"  
**Rating**: K+ to T (only one cuss word again! XD)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Words**: 361 (FF said 363 - that's a first that FF counts more than Word xD)  
**Dedication**: To simple pleasures in life...

* * *

It's the cutest thing. I can't help myself every time. 

We'll be walking down the sidewalk to class in the cold. He'll be just short of sprinting for the buildings, but we always get stopped at the corner. Never once have we gotten that light green in the winter.

He'll be shivering, but he shivers in a way that you can only tell if you're paying attention. He trembles ever so slightly from his core, occasionally tensing up as the trembling randomly spreads over his entire body. He'll obsessively tug his beanie down over his ears and tighten his scarf while we stand there. Other than that, he won't move much until the light turns green.

That unhappy face he makes, though… That is one of the cutest things.

It was one of these cold days, we were stopped at that light. He was trembling continuously and wouldn't unbury his face from his scarf. His gloved hands were shoved in his pockets.

I couldn't very well ask him if he was cold because he would either would lie and say no, or say yes, accompanied by any variation of "no shit." It depended on the day.

I also couldn't wrap my arms around him like I would back in our dorm, mainly because he hates those sorts of public displays, but also because it wouldn't allow us to walk very fast.

So when he pulled his hand out to adjust his beanie while we waited, I moved my hand to grab his before it could retreat back into the warm jacket pocket. It worked.

His face colored furiously.

I interlaced my fingers with his.

"Renji…" he finally said, with a caution in his voice.

"Light's green," I just said, acting oblivious to the position I had put him in, but once our eyes met, he understood my intentions and those brown eyes softened and smiled like they wouldn't do for anybody else.

I keep doing that to him – more often now. He still blushes deeply, especially when we're around a lot of people, but he'll always smile at me.

I just can't help myself – I'm addicted to Ichigo's smile.

* * *

_ Since the day I met you, and after all we've been through... Still a dick - I'm addicted to you. I think you know that it's true, I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deserve this? _-- Simple Plan "Addicted"


	4. Braids

**Disclaimer**: Stop mocking me! D:  
**Title**: Braids  
**Summary**: Don't be sexist xD  
**Rating**: K+ (for ONCE XD)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Words**: 369  
**Dedication**: To all the men out there who know how to make braids xD

* * *

"Could you not?" Renji growled as Ichigo undid his hair-tie. He was resting with his head on Ichigo's leg as they took a break from training.

"You like it," Ichigo retorted, running his fingers through the red strands.

"That's entirely beside the point." Renji let his eyes slip closed as he tilted his head into Ichigo's hands.

"So what is the point?"

"Yer gonna put me to sleep…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When you braid my hair like a little girl, it is."

"Why is it only when _I_ braid it?"

"Because you make really tiny braids! A healthy teenage guy shouldn't _like_ or even know _how_ to make braids like that."

Ichigo smirked and lightly backhanded him. "Go to sleep, idiot."

"Don't make tiny braids in my hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't."

Renji grunted and shut his eyes again, lulled to sleep by Ichigo's petting.

When Ichigo was sure he was asleep, he set about messing with the long hair.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't!"

"I only said I wouldn't make _tiny_ braids!"

"That doesn't matter! You still braided it!"

"It's not a _braid_, anyway! It's a twist."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"No it's not – check it out before you attempt to kill me."

Renji blinked up at the orange-haired boy taking refuge in the tree. After a moment, he tugged the braid forward and looked at it. It was composed of two strands twisted around each other and from the way it felt, it went all the way up his head. "The hell…?"

"Ya like it?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "You're a real piece a'work, y'know that?"

Ichigo grinned. "You like it."

Renji turned on his heel and walked off.

Ichigo hopped down from the tree and ran after him. When he caught up, he tugged on the braid, stopping him. "You like it," he repeated.

Renji couldn't help it – he gave a pleased smirk, hooked his arm around Ichigo's waist, and caught his lips in a kiss. "You are so damn lucky I love you."

The boy grinned wide. "That's the only reason I pull shit like this," he replied, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

I have no lyrics for you this time, since this came to me on a random whim while I was working on _Pleasure of Insomnia_. Sooooo... yeah :P


	5. Shower Genius

**Disclaimer**: -holds up Renji keychain- He made me do it o.o  
**Title**: Shower Genius(es?)  
**Summary**: Stupid innuendos  
**Rating**: K+ to T (for...the one cussword and the supposed innuendo xD)  
**Spoilers**: Nada - it's almost AU  
**Words**: 144 (my shortest yet)  
**Dedication**: My English professor, for unwittingly putting this idea into my head (it's also in a little chibi-doodle on my notes xD)

* * *

Ichigo sat back in his chair, already bored even though the class had just started a few minutes ago. The teacher was going on about…something. Getting ideas and writing them down in a journal or some shit. He was only half-paying attention. Renji wasn't faring much better. 

"I always get good ideas in the shower. I'm a genius in the shower – I'm a dud anyplace else. How many other shower geniuses do we have in here?"

Ichigo hid his snicker and glanced over at Renji, whose amused smirk told him he was thinking the same thing.

"Shower genius," Ichigo whispered, smirking.

Renji snorted in laughter, quickly hiding his face behind his hand.

"Are you two okay back there?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered in unison before glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes and suppressing another fit of giggles.


	6. Snickers

**Disclaimer**: If wishes were fishes...  
**Title**: Snickers  
**Summary**: Well, it's chocolate. Ichigo's POV  
**Rating**: K+ to T (to be safe)  
**Spoilers**: Nothin'  
**Words**: 199  
**Dedication**: Super Bowl commercials.

* * *

Why does he have chocolate? Okay, it's not like he hates chocolate, but…_I_ like chocolate. And he knows that.

So why is he eating a Snickers _in front of me_ without _offering_ any?!

Fucker!

And on top of that, he's acting completely oblivious to my glaring. I _know_ he can feel it. He's reacted to much less.

He's teasing me. Waiting to see what I'll do. Probably expecting me to steal it or get mad or something childish.

Alright.

If he wants to play that way…

As he's biting into the chocolate bar, I say his name casually, like I want to ask him a question, just get his attention. He looks at me innocently, the Snickers still in his mouth.

Perfect.

I lean over and take the other end of the Snickers in my mouth, eating it. He smirks and we end up kissing. He tastes like him and chocolate.

He laughs, breaking our kiss. "You're _way_ too predictable, Ichii," he says.

"Shut up," I snap, kissing him again.

Okay, he deliberately used me to get what he wanted, and for that, I should be pissed.

But right now, he tastes especially yummy.

And besides, payback's a bitch.


	7. Head Games

**Disclaimer**: If wishes were fishes...  
**Title**: Head Games  
**Summary**: Renji needs to stop listening to the S&M freak...  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: Nothin'  
**Words**: 343  
**Dedication**: ShizukaShadow, eBay, and random RPs xD

* * *

"Ichii, if I wore a leopard-print thong, would you still love me?" 

Ichigo looked up from his homework and over his shoulder at the redhead sitting on his bed. "Would I have to look at it?" he asked with a frown.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his boyfriend's glare. "What if I wore it to bed? Would you still have sex with me?" he tried.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "But why would you _want_ to wear it?"

Renji looked down and didn't answer. Ichigo was just about to turn back to his homework when the redhead spoke up. "What if Shuuhei dared me and I'm out a hundred dollars if you don't find it sexy?"

"It's only a hundred bucks," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Renji sighed and mumbled, "I'll go sleep on the couch, then…"

The younger boy shook his head. "Well, think of it this way: I'd get ya outta your clothing a hell of a lot faster if it meant I got to take that_thing_ off ya," he said before adding in a mumble, "and throw it in the trash."

Renji looked up, hardly suppressing his glee. "Please?" he asked excitedly. "It's starting to chafe…" he added, grinning sheepishly when Ichigo smacked his palm against his forehead in frustration.

"Why? Why why why why WHY?" Ichigo pleaded into his hand.

"Blame Shuuhei," Renji supplied.

Ichigo glared at him through his fingers. "_You're_ the one that took the bet."

"He told me you'd like it!"

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. "Because it's _Shuuhei_ that knows what I like."

Renji glanced away, muttering. "Well, he did teach me a lot of the stuff ya like…"

Ichigo continued to glare. "Not making me motivated to strip ya.

Renji panicked. "I'm _extremely_ turned on right now. You just can't see it because of the damn banana-hammock."

The boy groaned. "Didn't need that visual."

"Ichiiiii…" Renji whined. "It's starting to hurt…" he added in a small voice.

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You _so_ owe me…" he relented.

Renji grinned wide.


End file.
